Yo Gabba Gabba Crossovers: Mystic Mystery
Sequel to Yo Gabba Gabba Crossovers: Television War, The Gabba Gang team up with the Mysticons to find any mystery in the Mystic world. Characters * DJ Lance Rock * Princess Winnie (DJ Lance‘s Love Interest) * DJ Junior, age 10 * Katie Mealey/Wonder Katie, age 16 * Leah the Little Magician, age 6 * Brobee/Incredible Brobee * Princess Arkayna Goodfey * Toodee/Amazing Toodee * Zarya Moonwolf * Foofa/Fantastic Foofa * Emerald Zirconia Goldenbraid * Muno/Captain Muno * Piper Willowbrook * Plex/Ultra Plex * Lord Dragon Warrior * Dark Blue Cat * Father Warlock * Lady Ivy * Rumble * Mallory * Kasha * Eartha * Willa * Rodney Copperbottom * Cappy Copperbottom * Fender Pinwheeler * Piper Pinwheeler * Wonderbot * Bigweld * Phineas T. Ratchet * Herman Munster * Lily Munster * Eddie Munster * Marilyn Munster * Grandpa Munster * Bloo/Bloo Super Due * Mac/Mac-Attack * Wilt * Coco * Eduardo * Frankie Foster * Mr. Herrimen * Beaver Cleaver * Wally Cleaver * Ward Cleaver * June Cleaver * Theo Lion * Cleo Lion * Lionel Lion * Leona Lion Season 1 Episodes # Meet the Mysticons # Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper in Gemina # Meet Rodney Copperbottom and His Friends # Rocky Save Arkayna, Zarya and Piper # The Spectral Hand Return # Between the Lions First Day # Never Stop Searching # The Coronation # Perils of Clark Plaza, Sheana and Frankie # The Munsters First Day # Leave It to Beaver First Day # Fearless Leader's New Evil Plan # Meet the Pink Skull Pirates # The Ghost of Hair # Those Killer Crocodile Again # Meet Snooper and Blabber # Mother Witch's Return # Happily Never After # Brobee, Arkayna and Eduardo Mexico Adventures # Rocky Gets Imprisoned # Rynden and Beinikkle Meeting # Meet Proxima Starfall of the Astromancers # Plex, Bullwinkle, Em and Beaver Save the Gang # Power Rangers Mystic Force # Meet Cassidy Cornell and Devin Del Valle # Plex, Muno, Piper W. and Bloo Meets the Centaur # Mr. Peabody Became Insane # The Past's Story of Captain Peachfuzz # The Bradys of Hamilton Meet Brisia's Team # Arkayna and Proxima Get Fusioned Season 2 Episodes # Leah First Day # DJ Lance is in Love # Meet the Lion Guard # Katie and Arkayna Get a Clue # Meet Mr. Chairman of ACME Corporation # Lost in Ste-Julie, Quebec Center # Meet Melody, Tip and Dash # Wally and Marilyn First Date # Zira and Morgana Team Up With Ratchet # Meet Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends Immortal Gang # Alzofus's Wrath # Casper's Immortal Resemblance # Hail to Necrafa # Rodney and Herman Meets the Three Chinese Soldiers # Fender Lost his Legs Again # Plex and Piper P. Makes Couples # The Spectral Dragon # Rocky as a Zombie # The Original Mysticons # Toodee, Zarya and Wilt and the Legend Of The Basketball Player # Zarya's Revenge Beast Form # Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper Become Spectral Minions # Fender and Piper P. Siblings Argument # Legend of Necrafa's Mask # The Trolls Attack # Coco Saves the Day # Meet Basil of Baker Street # The Jady's Fairies Return # Rocky and Casper Has Turn into Babies Again # The Perils of Foofa, Em and Coco Season 3 Episodes # Eddie and Beaver meets the Lost Prince # Lance O'Lance's Revenge # The Mer-Knight of the Siver Trident # Rise of the Troll Army # The Orphanage # Madame Gasket Returned # Calamity Cappy # The Fate of Necrafa # No Adult Comics and Books # Hoppity Hooper is Missing # The New Leader of Spectra Hand is Proxima # Anastasia Meets Moses # There’s Some Sillies Inside the Robots # Meet The Flintstones # Rocky and Bullwinkle Use Ming-Huaxing and Bei-Shanying's Spellbook # The Perils of Scooby-Doo and the Mystery Gang # The Vexicons # The Ghost of King Leoplold IV # Grandpa Munster is Missing # Rodney and Rocky in Dinosaurs Time # Meet the Kids Next Door # Game of Pads # Backstage Muno # The Mystery of Luna Monster # Who Captured Bullwinkle and the Ghostly Trios # Reunite with George, Richie and the Gang # Meet the Spy Kids # The Perils of Toulee, Clara McLarson and Crystal # The Day of the Fozs # The Under Seas Mystery’s Season 4 Episodes # Katie’s Found Her Mother # Bullwinkle The Werewolf-Moose # Five Minute to Launch # The Skimpfethmont Manor # Aunt Figg Revenge # Both Pipers in Wonderland # Crime After Gabba # Who Framed Mr. Herrimen # Fender Became a Nogoodnik # Meet Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner # Gooble has Been Disappeared # Mothers Day # The Perils of Cleo and Leona Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Category:Mysticons Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle Category:Casper the Friendly Ghost Category:The Brady's of Hamilton Category:The Munsters Category:Leave It to Beaver Category:Yo Gabba Gabba! Category:Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends Category:Robots Category:Between the Lions Category:The Brady’s of Hamilton Category:Sesame Street Category:Disney XD Category:Underdog Category:The Fresh Beat Band Category:Looney Tunes Category:Woody Woodpecker Category:Jay Ward Productions Category:Mighty Mouse Category:Lucinda and Mema Category:Petunia the Little Cyclop Category:Princess Cece of the Robotics Planet Category:The Thomas Family Category:Clark Plaza: The Lost Galaxy Category:The Rooney Kids Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Disney Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Ren and Stimpy Category:Regular Show Category:Mulan Category:The Lion King Category:Bullwinkle Studios Category:Harvey Entertainment Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Thumbelina (1994) Category:Anastasia Category:The Muppets Category:Power Rangers Category:The Prince of Egypt Category:A Troll in Central Park